


Pack Succession

by StuckInARiptide



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Trans Male Character, Trans Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInARiptide/pseuds/StuckInARiptide
Summary: Scott McCall didn’t always exist.He was buried underneath pink swaddling blankets, long brown hair and frilly dresses. Magazines and dolls and sparkly things covered the then girl. Instead, Scott McCall came into the world at the age of 13, back when Melissa McCall still had financial freedom and when the Beacon Hills still looked like a quiet, normal town.After the various debacle that plagued Beacon Hills and the Hale/McCall pack though, Scott is taking a well deserved R&R. Though with the influence of his new status, relaxing is the exact opposite of what's bound to happen.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Kudos: 15





	Pack Succession

**Author's Note:**

> This work uses non-traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics.  
> In this fic Scott is a trans man and the influence of the status of a True Alpha is far different from one on the show.  
> The True Alpha status normally means that males will get a spike in libido as well as a substantial increase in their cock and balls to ensure the genes of the pack are secured and their mates are bred. Females however go into a heat in which they desire being bred full and are unsatisfied unless they are mated by an alpha wolf.
> 
> Think of Scott as an Omega but with a few differences.

Scott McCall didn’t always exist. 

He was buried underneath pink swaddling blankets, long brown hair and frilly dresses. Magazines and dolls and sparkly things covered the then girl. 

Instead, Scott McCall came into the world at the age of 13, back when Melissa McCall still had financial freedom and when the Beacon Hills still looked like a quiet, normal town. 

After Scott had come out, Melissa made an executive decision to not allow her baby to grow up in a place that could mean his harm. So, as any good mother would do, she packed her life into her car and moved them to the small town of Beacon Hills, saluting their old home and the bigots behind them with a middle finger. Scott laughed at that day, he still remembered how she had told him that she would look after all his needs.  
“I can work anywhere son.” She had said. “But I wouldn’t work anywhere that would accept you.”  
He had cried into her arms that day, unable to stop himself from sputtering his thanks and adoration, unaware that the woman was holding back tears of her own.

She had given up a position as head registered nurse for the move and part of Scott had felt guilty about it. At that point though, his Mom would come over and wipe his tears away, nestling his little whimpering body against hers and whispered sweet nothings. She would hum slightly, waiting until his short, hiccupping gasps resumed a regular pattern, then offering things like cookies and sweets to put his weary mind at ease. It always worked. "Here, Scott." she would say. "Take this, it'll help." 

The faded blue colour of his asthma inhaler was a familiar sight, bringing him solace and a promise of calm amongst the storm. Two quick squeezes to the button and he was ready to go again. 

Before his first day at school, Melissa took her son and the adequate paperwork to the Principal’s office, demanding that the change would be made so that her boy would be entered into the school system as just that. A boy. It was also the day Scott learned to respect and slightly fear his mother. Scott still remembers the glint of fear in that man's eye, the way his mother stood her ground and more as she leant over the table to press her finger against the man's ribcage. 

It was his little secret. One he thought he could keep very well. 

That’s how it continued for another 6 long years. Scott’s body grew into the man he was meant to be, despite the slightly off features. Needles were carefully tucked away with his Mom’s medical supplies, tucking his Skeleton sagely into the closet. He even managed to make a friend in a boy with a name he couldn’t pronounce, and despite himself, was hopeful for a while. 

As he matured, Scott began to grow ever increasingly sure that girls just weren't his thing; gender wise and interest wise. It started as passing fancies at the other boys his age, then onto the more muscular bodies as they developed through their teens. He was careful though, even more than he was with his other secret.  
This didn't stop the boy though. He'd continue his fantasies privately in the comfort of his own room, shoving hot fingers into himself and picturing the talented mouths or other parts of the men he'd see through his computer screen.

Purchasing discreetly off the internet while Melissa was away for an event seemed too easy.

That however, would change. At least, somewhat. 

The fateful night he was attacked, bitten by a canine in the forest, he felt something shift inside him. He wasn’t the asthmatic kid anymore. He felt powerful, strength he hadn’t felt before was coursing through his veins. It was like a fire had lit inside him that was always meant to be there. 

This was only strengthened when he met some of the most amazing people ever. The Hale pack as it was unofficially dubbed, although some of the most accepting people he’d ever met, still in Scott’s eyes weren’t ready for the news. Besides, there were many other things to worry about. Monsters, demons, general threats to the safety of the innocents within Beacon Hills came before any nervous thumb twiddling and coming out saga in his life. Scott could wait, so could everyone else.

It became a distraction, busting himself with the latest threat to all of their lives and not having to worry about when to let them know his deepest secret. In the mornings when he was required Scott would take out the syringe as needed, pole himself where necessary and continue with his day, the mark of the needle disappearing within seconds. 

It became so routine that he would more than often pass up perfect opportunities to tell people closest to him, favouring the thought of not letting them know at all despite the guilt that wracked his body and twisted in his stomach. 

This would continue up to and after Scott graduated from high school, the applauding crowd there to watch him accept his certificate, seeing his mother wipe her eyes amongst the throng, continuing to days then weeks after said event. Scott would sometimes chide himself for not telling people then, especially when they were all so happy for him. Especially... Derek. 

The stoic wolf had grown on him in ways Scott couldn’t quite describe. He became a confidant, someone he could rely on and speak to in times of strife. Not telling Derek felt like he was betraying someone he cared about, violating something precious. He needed to tell at least Derek, but when, that was another question. 

Little did Scott know that “when” could come soon enough. 

Scott sat with his laptop on his bed. Melissa was working a double at the Hospital and has just left, the afternoon sun painting the room in shimmering golden hues. Scott tapped away at the keys, spelling out the names of various universities and courses he could apply to before the year’s end. He knew that he wanted to work with animals, with nature. Just where was the problem. 

Scott was reading through the various achievements of the students in Colorado when something hit him, hard. Not a physical punch per se, but something inside of him began churning uncomfortably. Scott’s eyebrows furrowed, placing the computer on the floor safe from being stepped on as the feeling only grew. 

It was a strange sensation low in his belly that extended even further downwards before pulling back up to his chest, warmth flooding his form. He could swear he was...

Scott hadn’t felt sexual arousal in some time, the average amount for a teenager of course, but not enough to seep through his clothing. However when Scott let his hand travel downwards the fabric of his bed shorts were completely soaked through, underwear included. Hell I’m shock he ripped the fabric off himself and examined more closely, brushing his finger carefully among the folds, only to be met with an arch of lightning that coursed through his veins. 

Scott managed to bite back the urge to moan as his entire body responded to the cartoon, heat rising within himself as his nipples felt a similar throbbing. Touching one yielded the same result of his nerves being lit with heavenly fire as he writhed on the mattress. Scott wiped his brow, he was sweating, hard. 

Breathing in deeply, Scott could smell himself on the air, the scent of sex and arousal clouding the room and wafting out the open window. His attempts to stand and reach his phone to call for help were interrupted halfway as his mind became clouded with instincts. Instead of rolling off the bed to stand Scott simply rolled onto his stomach, pelvis grinding downwards in an attempt to feel glorious friction on his nether regions. 

His eyes were red with lust, the wold inside him whining for Scott to find an alpha and do the most sinful acts with, to have him fill Scott’s hungry womb with life and continue his bloodline. Scott let out a growl, biting the sheets and moving a hand down to his crotch, one thought in his mind, one person behind him and inside him, making fulfilling his hellish desires. 

Derek.


End file.
